


Our Family

by Pink_Butterfly



Series: Adventures of PerseAdes! [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family Breakfast, Hades cooking, Hades is the best dad and husband, Perseades kids, Persephone is the best mom, Persephone is the best wife, Persephone pregnant, Underworld’s royal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly
Summary: The Underworld’s royal family is just like every other family, (except they are actually functional)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Adventures of PerseAdes! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the PerseAdes family at breakfast!!
> 
> I feel like they would be such a great and functional family, like #familygoals!!
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

Persephone woke with a jump as she felt one of her little angels jumping up and down on the bed. 

It was Macaria. Her little 6 year old baby. She loved to wake her parents up on the weekends, it was her hobby. She was really good at it too. 

As Persephone woke up she glanced at her husband’s side of the bed, but he was not there. She looked back at her daughter and smiled, she just couldn’t help it! She was so cute and innocent with her little mauve skin and white-blue hair. 

“Good morning Mommy!” She shouted way to loud for Persephone. She winced at her daughters voice but opened her arms for Marcaria. 

“Good Morning Cari,” she replied, she was happy to get up actually. It wasn’t good for her to sleep in, no matter how much she wanted to, she knew she needed to get up. So she was, indeed, thankful for her little alarm clock. 

She got up, hand in hand with her youngest, and headed to the bathroom to get ready. She couldn’t decide on what to wear so she asked Marcaria, for a 6 year old, she has a pretty good fashion sense. 

She picked out a light blue dress that hugs her curves but so stretchy so that she can breath. Persephone opted for going bare foot. But Marcaria told her to go with some sandals. 

“But Mommy! You can’t go bare foot! What if Pluto spills something on the ground again and you get it all over your foot and your foot is sticky all day?!” She asked. Persephone thought about her clumsy 13 year old and smiled to herself. That could happen. 

“Yes, I guess you right,” she agreed with her daughter. What’s the point in arguing? She picked up her daughter and placed her on the sink. 

So as she dressed in her light blue dress and sandals, her daughter watched her. As Persephone turned to look at her 5 month pregnant bump her daughter smiled and looked down. 

“I wish I was as pretty as you mama,” Macaria said. Persephone’s heart melted at her words and she went to hug her little one. 

“Oh Marcaria your beautiful! Don’t talk like that,” she said. Macaria’s little arms were wrapped around her mothers. 

Xxxxx 

When the mother and daughter walked into the kitchen, they smelled bacon, eggs, and grits. One of the best smells the world has to offer. 

And even though Persephone is a vegetarian, she will still eat an omelet and grits with her family. 

Macaria got so excited about breakfast, her eyes were about to explode. She loved bacon, absolutely loved it. It made her so happy. If you made it for her she would be happy the rest of the week. And Persephone thinks that’s what her husband was aiming for while making breakfast. 

“Hey Cari and good morning Kore,” he greeted as he turned around. A smile on his handsome face. Cari ran to the table where her siblings were sitting and began drinking some OJ. 

“How did you get up before me? It’s 8:00!” She exclaimed, amazed with her husband for beating Macaria. 

Hades chuckled and flipped the sizzling bacon in the pan. Hades skillfully got a plate from the cabinets and put all of the bacon on the plate. 

“I wanted to surprise them. And you,” he said, leaning down to his wife and kissing her slowly but sweetly. He pulled away and went to the dining room table to put the hot bacon in front of the three kids. Macaria about died from excitement. Pluto was already eating the grits and eggs and scooped him up some bacon, while Melinoe slowly put down her phone and stared at the food in front of her. She raised her eyes to her dad and smiled widely. 

“Thankyou Daddy!” The 16 year old said gratefully. Then the other two shot up and immediately thanked their dad. 

“Thankyou Daddy!” 

“Thanks Dad,”

Hades chuckled at his kids and went back in the kitchen to his wife, out of site from their kids. 

She was smiling down at her pregnant bump while rubbing it. Hades enjoyed the view and was so thankful for his family. 

“You know what? You are 5 months pregnant with our 4th kid and you are   
absolutely glowing!” Hades said in amazement. He didn’t know how she did it. Pregnancy looked hard, especially with the mood swings all day. 

He never admitted it, but Hades found her mood swings amusing. They weren’t funny, they just happen at random times and she snaps. Hades is always amused by this for some reason. 

Hades takes Persephone’s hand and they go back into the dining room. Their children are the light of their lives and they are so proud of each and everyone of them. 

Even Pluto, who is even clumsier than his mother. Pluto was such a mamas boy growing up, he still is if Persephone has to admit it. 

And although all the kids were sad when she had to leave for Spring, Pluto would be depressed. The whole time. Nothing could cheer him up, so when he was younger, he had to have weekly visits with his mother in the Mortal Realm.   
No body complained though, especially Pluto. 

One fact though, is that Persephone and Hades loved being parents. The parent life suited them. 

And as they stood in the dining room, together, watching their kids eat in delight. And as Pluto turned around and saw his mother, as his smile turned bright and his eyes went scarlet, a lot like his fathers. 

As Melinoe, the oldest of the three, laughed at her ridiculous sister. As she turned too and saw their parents and blushed at being watched. 

As Macaria turned because her siblings turned, and her head tilted in confusion. As she asked, “What are we looking at?”

As they all just stared at each other in silence, enjoying this Saturday, Persephone realized that they loved being parents, and being married to one another, was just an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you like? I hope so, and I am going to keep doing these little one-shots, I just need suggestions.
> 
> So please, give me suggestions and I will make a fic about them. 
> 
> Also, just a little quick thing about my Ares and Persephone fic!!
> 
> I said it would be posted on the 27th, but that might not happen. I’m sorry, but I don’t want the chapters to feel rushed because then what’s the point of even writing them? So, I will start writing chapter 4 tomorrow, and if I can’t get it up then I will sometime this week, I’m promise☺️☺️


End file.
